


Soulspeak Remix

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova(Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: After Richard's sacrifice, Peter gradually walked with Sam, but now Richard is back.





	Soulspeak Remix

【三人游】Richard/Peter/Sam

首发lof，AO3存个档。辣到眼睛请见谅。

背景：Richard“牺牲”之后Peter逐渐跟Sam走在一起了，然而现在Richard回来了。

●3P预警，NTR预警。

Richard Rider回来的那天照旧是普通的一天。宇宙里不比地球，这里的景色无论什么时候都不会有太大的变化，很容易就给能人造成什么都没有发生过的错觉。即便是阔别已久，也没有潮湿的雨水朝你扑面而来，更不会有漫天的雪花温柔地飘落你的肩头，这里没有季节之分，时间的流逝更是肉眼难辨。这位归人没有行李，仅仅披着背景里那一条璀璨星河就风尘仆仆的走进了无存知地。

现在已经是午夜时分，这里的街道上跟往常一样安静，街角处仍旧霓虹闪烁的酒吧招牌勾起了他埋藏心底的回忆。Peter包裹在黑色露指手套的白皙手腕，他鲜艳的红色皮夹克，那个钟爱用美丽的蓝眼睛做wink的男人跟他曾经一起在那间酒吧里度过多少个愉快的夜晚。虽然夜已经深了，但他还有Peter房间的钥匙。Richard打听到米兰号会停在这里修整几天，他已经等不及想看到Peter那张惊喜的面庞。

米兰号静静的停在港口处，船上的其他成员们都跟往常一样出去酒吧狂欢了，从外面看去船舱里一片漆黑，只有船舱深处属于船长的那间房还隐隐的亮着灯光。

房间里不断地传出暧昧的水声和令人脸红心跳的呻吟，处处散发着淫靡的气味，感觉就连空气也变得燥热不堪。房间里昏暗的灯光打在身上，只见Peter饱满的胸脯剧烈的上下起伏着，汗水也随之源源不断的滑落，从深深的乳沟到光裸的长腿上都留下了一片片亮晶晶的水痕。

“Sam……嗯……别那么用力……哈啊……”

平日里一向对他百依百顺的Sam此时却罔若未闻，只自顾自的低下头去噙住Peter的嘴唇，再不轻不重的吮吸着，偶尔还调皮的用牙尖蹭一蹭，好像吸一块果冻般没完没了。少年的双手还在大力揉捏着他的胸部，惹得白皙的胸肉染上了一片艳丽的红，可怜兮兮的乳头也被蹂躏得涨大起来，就像两颗熟透的红艳艳的樱桃，乳珠此时已经敏感得一碰就会颤抖了，可是偏偏这会儿Peter怎么求他都不肯停。

“嗡——嗡——嗡——”从地板上乱得分不清是谁的衣服堆底下突然传来了一阵不和谐的声音，它在不见天日的重重压迫下坚持不懈的响了又响，但仍然没有被人注意到。盖在上面的衣服可能不小心碰到了触摸屏，电话被接通了，那头的人等了又等却始终没有等到他想要的回应。

房间里其实还挺安静的，除了Peter越来越放荡的呻吟还在不大的房间里一直回荡着。终于，一会儿之后无人问津的电话被那头的人忍不住挂断了。而现在，终于没有多余的“噪音”来打扰房间的主人们了。

Sam抚摸着他纤细的脚踝，最令他满意的是用一只手刚好能牢牢地握住它，然后再顺着这双白皙光裸的小腿一路往上最后停在细嫩紧实的大腿根部流连，没过多久就分开他的双腿，探入了腿间的隐秘之处。

Peter脸上的红晕也随着扩张带出的水声逐渐加深，因为当Sam粗大滚烫的阴茎刚刚抵在他的穴口处时，他就感觉自己身下那张小嘴已经不受控制的开始一张一合，马上含住了那巨大的龟头不停的收缩吮吸着，仿佛恨不得立刻就被粗暴的填满再狠狠地抽插，这看起来似乎跟一个饥渴的荡妇没两样。

然而不管他承不承认，他的身体确实就是喜欢跟Sam做爱，也无比享受这种感觉。

Sam正缓慢的把性器埋进Peter的小穴里，他现在喜欢慢慢的进入Peter，自从上次他这么做得到了意外效果之后就一直很乐意这么干。现在阴茎刚进入了一半，就已经戳到了好几个敏感点，弄得Peter惊喘连连。Sam格外粗大的尺寸把小穴撑得满满的，熟悉的酸涨感不管做了多少次他都还是不能很快适应，Peter此时略一低头甚至能看见自己小腹上隐约的轮廓。

“Sam……宝贝，求你了赶快进来吧……别再弄我了呜呜呜”

Peter受不了的再次乞求他，他也非常痛恨自己的身体是如此敏感，每次一被顶到敏感点他就会忍不住的浑身发颤，就连呻吟都拔高了好几个调，那甜腻的声音连自己听了都脸红。

“好，这可是你说——”

“咔嚓——砰——”

话还未说完，他们突然就毫无预兆的听到钥匙转动的声音，原本被反锁上的房门已经被人大力的推开了。

一个身着超级新星制服的男人走了进来，他那一副强势逼人牛逼哄哄的气场使得房间里顿时陷入了一种奇怪的气氛。Sam花了0.02秒才反应过来这个男人就是前任新星Richard•莱德，然后他下意识的看向Peter，发现Peter看上去快要吓傻了，然后下一秒Peter又用手糊上了自己惊讶又迷茫的脸，不敢再去看那个男人。这种仿佛被捉奸在床的感觉实在是难以言喻，这可能是他长这么大以来经历过最刺激的一次，连他现在都能十分清楚的体会到Peter此时的紧张程度，因为他感觉下面都快要被Peter夹断了。

Richard的拳头攥得紧紧地，一双充满了红血丝的眼睛死死地瞪着Peter，只从他的身上略微扫一扫，顿时就感觉怒火中烧，连着痛苦和不甘也一并涌上心头，他的愤怒都快能具象化的把头盔掀起来了。

他终于回来找Peter，他刚才在路上给Peter打了无数次通讯，但始终没有人回应。一开始他以为这个点Peter也许在听歌，又或者已经睡着了，他当然做梦也不会想到Peter居然是背着他在跟别的男人上床。后来电话接通了，他从头到尾就只听到他再熟悉不过的Peter的呻吟声和跟别人放荡的床笫之语。一想到他就用着一副那么风骚的模样去勾引别的男人，Richard就快要气晕过去。

“Peter Quill！为什么不敢看我，我说，看着我！”Richard走到床头把Peter捂着脸的手强行扒下来，捏着他的下巴强迫他跟自己对视。

这时候他才分一些注意力去看那个还伏在Peter身上动作的男人——哦不，那还是个男孩儿，而且如果他没认错的话，这年轻人应该就是那个他的继任者Sam？不愧是大名鼎鼎的的Starlord，还真是会挑人啊。

Richard怒极反笑，既然他这么饥渴，就好好陪他玩玩，自己会让Peter认清楚他到底是谁的所有物。他很快的调整好情绪，换上了一副和善的表情，走过去轻轻地拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

“年轻人看样子干得还不错的，不过还有进步的空间。今天就让前辈来给你‘指导’‘提点’一下吧。毕竟这具身体我是再熟悉不过了。”

“richie……我——我不知道你还活着……”Peter仍然有些迷茫，他一时之间分不清自己到底是在显示还是梦境里，已经死去很久的Richard是真的回来了吗？还是自己又在做以前那些千篇一律的梦了。

Richard没有搭理Peter，只是默默的脱了靴子和头盔爬上了床，Sam见此马上识趣地让开了地盘。他一把把Peter翻过去，膝盖强行挤进去逼得Peter双腿大开，屁股也高高撅起，变成了个跪趴的姿势。与此同时Richard的手也没闲着，以雷霆之势立刻牢牢地把他整个上半身都压进床垫里，接着抄起刚才从地上的衣服堆里摸出来的皮带，就跟警察逮捕罪犯似的，钳住他的双臂用皮带反扣在了背后。

“richie！别这样......”

Peter扭过头来一副委屈巴巴的样子看着他，Richard竟然有了一瞬间的心疼，为了不被动摇军心他只好再从床头柜里翻出一个皮质的黑色眼罩来给Peter戴上。

“好了，过来小子，干你之前没干完的事吧！”Sam心里嘀咕着刚才Richard就那么突然闯进来，都差点没把他吓萎了，但还是听话地回到原来的地盘，顺应着后入的姿势重新慢慢进入了Peter。Richard则绕过去面朝Peter跪了下来，捏着他的下巴强行把粗大的性器塞进了他嘴里。

“唔嗯……”上下两个张小嘴都同时被插着，让Peter的同时竟也奇异的感到一丝满足。身后的Sam每每用力往前一顶，他的身体就会不自觉的就跟着前倾，嘴里那根粗长的阴茎也会随之戳到喉咙更深处，引得他不禁涌起一阵生理性的干呕反应，但被性器堵住了想呕又呕不出来，这令人感觉十分难受。Peter不由得发出了可怜的呜咽，但由于嘴巴里被塞得满满的，也只能听到几声模模糊糊的哼哼。

Peter几乎被眼罩遮去了半张脸，Richard就看不到他此刻的表情，但是从他颤抖的双肩、越发甜腻的呻吟和不自觉蜷起的脚趾仍旧可以很明显的看出他也已经动情了，已经被操得非常爽快了。这曾经只属于他一个人的starlord，现在却已经习惯了在别的男人身下承欢。他一想到Peter已经在更多次他看不到的时候，就那么一次次的在别人的面前轻易地被操哭、露出眼睛红红的可怜模样、用那么性感又淫乱的表情高潮、有时甚至还会浪到自己流出水来，在这段短短的时间里每每想到这些，他就感觉自己的心脏仿佛在被人狠狠地揉捏再用力的践踏，简直痛得他发了狂。

Peter湿润的口腔和灵活的舌头给Richard带来无尽的快感，他紧紧的揪住Peter的头发逼他吞的更深。不知道过了多久，Peter感觉自己的下巴都已经酸得要命了，Richard才终于拔出来射在他的脸上。

终于快要结束了，Peter心里刚松了口气就感觉到整个人都被抱起来又换了个姿势，前面还贴上了另一具身体，他似乎已经猜到两人的意图了。

“不，不要！Richie，Sam，别这样.......”可是没有用，双腿也被无情的折起来，身下小穴处也又抵上了另一根火热粗大的阴茎。

“别...啊！嗯嗯...哈啊......”无论他怎么乞求，第二根阴茎还是不容拒绝地撑开小穴插了进来，小穴的褶皱被完全的撑开了，过于饱涨的感觉让Peter有种被撑裂的错觉。接着还不等他完全适应，那两根巨大的凶器就开始在小穴里进进出出了。

“啊...别...同时一起动啊...太大了...呜呜...会坏掉的...”

于是那两根阴茎在抽插了几十下后，很快就顺了他的意，逐渐的变为了交替的一进一出，但一直被充实没有喘息机会也并没有令他好到哪里去。

“不要一起动，这不是你要求的吗？怎么还这么一副委屈的样子？我原以为你这么饥渴，我一不在你就成了个主动向别人求操的骚货了，同时被两个男人操应该也不在话下呢？”Richard沿着他的下颚骨轻轻地抚摸着，慢慢地帮他把眼罩给摘掉了。

“我……我没有……我才不是……骚货”

Peter的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，一眨眼就开始往下流，脸上还沾满了刚才Richard射的精液，这让他看起来可怜又无比的性感。

Sam没有说话，只是在背后安慰似的轻轻吻上了他的肩胛骨。相比Richard的蛮不讲理Sam的反应这更让Peter心里的委屈感完全爆发了，他情不自禁的往后靠去缩到少年的胸膛上。

Sam立刻就兴奋起来，像只小奶狗在朝他得意的摇尾巴一样。Richard气得要命，他不管不顾的加大了力道狠命地抽插起来，每一下都捅到最深处，Peter被插的惊叫连连，想挣又挣不脱，只能徒劳的承受着过分的快感。

本来Sam的阴茎就已经很粗了，但现在他只要往下一瞥就能看到自己的小腹上那两根阴茎的清晰的形状轮廓，在肚子上高高的撑起来。这个酷似骑乘的姿势让它们插得是那么深，Peter简直都怀疑那两根肉棒要顶到自己的胃了。

不管怎么说，这次实在是太过疯狂了，Sam在床上一向是个小恶魔做派，可是今天就连往日的情人也不似从前温柔了，两个人一起简直把他完全操开了，他不停地呻吟，哭喊，乞求，嗓子都哑了。也不知道又过了多久，这两个人还是没有要射的意思，Peter感觉自己渐渐的都有些神志不清了，很是怀疑今天他会不会被活活干死在床上。

Richard可以坦诚地承认Peter在床上确实是非同一般的迷人，他简直就像是伊甸园里高高挂起的金苹果，无时无刻都在诱惑着你犯下罪行，然后引你堕入无边的深渊。像Sam这种初出茅庐的年轻人会为他所着迷是再正常不过的事了，但是所有人应该都会有着这样一种经历：在你小的时候，你有时候会需要把自己最喜爱的玩具借给其他人玩。你会一边为把自己玩具最得意最美好的一面能展示给他们而自豪，因为这显得你既有品位又博爱；但另一边你也会由衷的感到不开心，甚至还会想毫无缘由的冲他发脾气。在这样激烈的矛盾中，你总是更能真实的体会到你对这个玩具的喜爱程度。

毫无疑问的，他是真的爱着Peter，但说老实话，以前他们俩人的相处模式中一直都是Peter更主动，主动得甚至都有人在背后偷偷说他是在倒贴Richard。

而就在他消失的这几年里，他精心调教的果实竟然就这样轻易的被别人夺走，连原本属于他的爱也被逐渐的转向了另一个人，这让他实在是难以接受。他开始回想，过去的几年他都做了些什么，为什么他当时宁可先去找gamora也没有早点回来告诉Peter自己没有死。这几年他只顾着做任务，当然还会找gamora一起消磨空闲时间，总之一次也没亲自回来找过他。

Peter还在强行忍着眼泪，但还是有大颗大颗的泪水不停地砸下来流到他们紧贴的小腹上。他已经开始神志不清的说起胡话了。

“richie，我…我真的好想你，最开始那几个月我都不敢睡觉，只要一睡着就会梦到你那天的样子……我一直告诉自己要面对现实，你不会再回来了……我没想到……”

Peter因为哭得很厉害，说话还有些一抽一抽的，他委屈巴巴地紧紧搂住Richard的脖子，埋到他的颈窝里磨蹭，颠三倒四的继续嘟囔着，抽抽搭搭的已经语不成句。

Richard有些心疼地去擦他脸上的泪水，看着他这眼泪汪汪的可怜样，听到他很长一段时间里都过得那么凄惨，还怎么忍心再去责怪他。

“richie……richie……”Peter还是紧紧地抱住Richard试图把自己整个人都靠到他怀里，下身越发凶狠的操弄已经让他开始有些招架不住了，却还是忍不住更加主动地夹紧了小穴，吸住Richard留在他体内的那根不愿放开，似乎只有这样，才能真正切实的感受到这个男人是如此真实的存在的。

Richard一路轻轻地吻着Peter的脸颊，再慢慢覆上他的唇，这还是他们重逢后的第一个亲吻。这个吻温柔又缠绵，Richard恨不得把自己所有的愧疚和怜惜都融进去。事到如今他又有什么理由去怪他呢，说白了其实就是他早已经习惯了Peter对他的付出，只会心安理得的享受他给的一切，他永远也不会料到Peter有朝一日竟会找了别人。

看着前面两人几乎是无视了他的存在开始浓情蜜意，Sam有些受不了了。他就这么眼睁睁的看着Peter当着他的面，那么甜蜜那么娇羞的靠在另一个男人怀里。虽然他早知道Peter跟前任新星似乎是有一腿，但道听途说的八卦跟亲眼看到的事实感觉完全不是一个量级，他愤愤地加快了速度，大力的顶弄着Peter希望能赢回他的关注。

这一招见效很快，Peter立刻就呜呜咽咽的又重新靠回他的怀里了。Peter窝在他怀里几乎快软成了一滩春水，不停地用甜腻沙哑的声音叫他的名字。Sam扣着他的腰，一下一下的使劲往上顶，Richard也开始加快了速度，两根阴茎同时大力的抽插起来，直把Peter生生给操哭了。跟刚才不同，这次是生理性的泪水不受控制的溢出来，在一浪高过一浪的快感中他终于达到了巅峰，他高潮时小穴不由自主的紧缩让另外两个人也终于忍不住的一起缴了械。

高潮时又被两个人同时内射，精液形成的水柱浇灌在他娇嫩的肠壁上，爽的他快要晕过去。被强行的延长了高潮的时间让他无意识地哭叫出声，双重的快感太过于刺激，Peter浑身痉挛着，只能高高仰起脖子生生的承受这一切。等他们把性器都抽出来，Peter已经累得睡马上着了。他丰满的胸脯还在轻轻地起伏着，再加上使用过度的小穴一时还合不上，一张一合地顺着大腿根流出一股股粘稠的精液，整个画面看起来简直淫靡异常。

 

尾声

Richard是被Peter拍醒的，Sam还没醒，而Peter就睡在Richard和Sam的中间，被他们紧紧的搂住了腰动弹不得。Peter漂亮的蓝眼睛温柔的注视着他，嘴唇轻启，终于问出了那个令Richard忍不住打了个寒颤的问题。

“所以说，我是最后一个知道你还活着的人了？”

这简直就是一道送命题，Richard想，从昨天的状况来看Peter确实不知道他还活着，虽然也不知道到底是哪个环节出了问题导致的。

“呃...gamora没有告诉你吗？我一回来........就告诉她了呀？”尽管已经仔细斟酌过语言，但他还是被无情地判了死刑。

Peter强忍着痛，维持着咬牙切齿的表情把Richard一脚踹下了床。


End file.
